rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Carolina
Carolina is a main character in Red vs. Blue and a rogue agent in the Special Operations program Project Freelancer. She was part of an experimental program as a result of the Director of the project speeding along experiments to discover traits with aggressive A.I. Carolina, in particular, was implanted with two A.I. in her head. According to Delta "she only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did." Many believed Carolina to be dead following the events of the Freelancer break-in. However, it is revealed in the episode Hate to Say Goodbye that Carolina has actually been alive since then, and has been searching for the Director in her plan to kill him. Because of her involvement, she could be considered the main protagonist of the Project Freelancer Saga. Overview Prior to becoming an agent of Project Freelancer, Carolina had lost her mother during the Great War, which sent her father into a deep depression. As she got older, she developed a romantic relationship with York, who would eventually be with her as a fellow agent in Project Freelancer. Since then, she has become one of the most combatively skilled characters in the series, being only arguably surpassed by Tex. Carolina has now developed a relationship with the Blood Gulch soldiers, having moved on with her life after the events of Season 10. Carolina and Tex both show similar personalities and have an immense amount of skill. Along with the Director, her actions had affected a large sum of characters which had caused several events to occur. Carolina's backstory has brief mentions in both Season 5 and Reconstruction, and is explained more in detail in the Project Freelancer Saga. Role in Plot Project Freelancer Carolina first appeared in Number One, where she aided North and South at the Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility. After battling several Insurrectionists, Carolina extracts North and South from the area and onto a Pelican. The team escapes the base as it explodes behind them but is pursued by two Longswords. The team, fortunately, make it to the rendezvous and the Mother of Invention destroys the Longswords as the Pelican docks. Back on the frigate, Carolina is briefed on information the data file held: coordinates for a major target for Project Freelancer. Afterward, Carolina is seen with Washington, North, South, and C.T. overlooking a battle consisting of York, Wyoming, and Maine, vs. new Agent Texas. Carolina shows a dislike for Tex due to her skill, which put Carolina's position as Number 1 on the leaderboard at risk. When the battle gets out of control, Carolina calls F.I.L.S.S. to send a medical crew to aid York, after the latter is blasted by a frag grenade. The Freelancers race to York's aid until the Director enters the area and scolds them. After the Director leaves, Carolina spots a team of black-uniformed medics assisting Tex and notices the latter's arm sparking from an "injury". Carolina makes note of this and marks it as interesting. Later on, the Freelancers attend a mission briefing, in which Carolina takes lead and explains the situation. She informs the others that they must infiltrate a 110 story building and obtain an item codenamed the Sarcophagus from the Insurrection. To do so, Carolina divides the group into two teams: Team A, consisting of herself, Washington, and Maine; and Team B, consisting of North Dakota, Wyoming, and C.T. York soon recovers and joins Team A on the mission, pleasing Carolina. After the briefing concludes, Teams A and B are sent on their objectives. Mission for the Sarcophagus Team A successfully enter the building and Carolina has York pick a holographic lock, but the latter accidentally sets off an alarm. Nevertheless, Team A enter the vault and investigate, while York provides recon. When the Sarcophagus is found, Carolina kicks Maine out of a window to balance the Sarcophagus up to the roof for evac. Soon after, Carolina fights and kills a heavily armored Flame trooper with Wash and the two regroup with York on the roof, where they then discover Agent Texas. Carolina realizes that Tex was behind the explosion at the Research Facility and questions her, until, suddenly, Insurrectionists surround the four. Carolina uses her Camouflage to attack the soldiers while the building is being targeted. After the building is hit by a MAC round from the Mother of Invention, the Freelancers escape the collapsing center of it. After Tex and Wash successfully escape with the Sarcophagus, Carolina and York are rescued by Maine in a Warthog, and the three drive away down a highway. Carolina contacts Team B for a status report and North reveals that they are pinned down but sends Team A after the briefcase. After Team A successfully obtain the briefcase from Rhee Sebiel, they drive off in their Warthog, but are pursued by Hornets. Carolina and Maine battle two Insurrectionists, but Maine is injured. Maine tries to kill the enemies with his brute shot, but hits the rear tire of the truck the four are on and causes it to swerve. As the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier regains the briefcase, Carolina, and York chase after him. Tex arrives and speeds ahead in pursuit, much to Carolina's annoyance. Carolina has York abort and uses her Speed Unit to catch up to Tex. After Tex fails to kill the soldier, Carolina pursues him on the rooftops. She manages to knock him off the highway, but misses the briefcase, allowing Tex to obtain it herself. Following the mission, Carolina has been moved down to No. 2, with Tex replacing her on the No. 1 spot. The Director approaches her and informs her that next mission will cause her to do questionable things, but Carolina agrees to do it nonetheless. A.I. Interaction Carolina is seen again in Season 10, on board a Pelican dropship. She and her team, consisting of Washington, North, South, and C.T., begin their mission on accessing an Insurrectionist spacecraft and finding its leader. They exit the Pelican using jetpacks and enter the enemy ship, fighting off a high number of soldiers in the process. Carolina uses a Gravity Hammer and two plasma rifles during the fight in order to overcome her enemies. After the fight, Carolina gives her team orders on finding the leader and securing the area, in which she notices that C.T. is nowhere in sight. South then informs her of the leader's location in Bone Valley, and Carolina preps the team to return to the Mother of Invention so they can go to Bone Valley. As they fly to their extraction, the Staff of Charon reveals itself and attacks the Mother of Invention. Before escaping, the Staff of Charon leaves behind a nuclear device, forcing the Freelancer team to retreat. Carolina's team makes it to the Pelican and escape before the nuclear device goes off. When the Director asks if everyone is accounted for, Carolina tells him of C.T.'s defection. Later, during a class about A.I. theory, Carolina explains to South why the latter is attending the class although she has no A.I. York states that Carolina gave her A.I., Sigma to Maine, but Carolina tells him that the reason was so Maine would be able to communicate after his throat injury. After class, Carolina reports to the Director and informs him about C.T.'s affiliation with the Insurrection. The Director sends her on a mission to retrieve C.T.'s armor at the Longshore Shipyards, in which Carolina asks if there would be any personnel joining her. This angers the Director, who in which tells her that he will take care of personnel. Carolina stands down and looks at the leaderboard to see Tex still at the No. 1 spot, worried that she will arrive during the mission. Rivalry with Texas Carolina, Washington, York, North Dakota, and South Dakota arrive at the Mother of Invention hangar bay to prepare for their mission. They board the Pelican, piloted by Four Seven Niner, and fly to their destination at the Longshore Shipyards. At their arrival at the Insurrection base, the Freelancers attack. After failing to eliminate a sniper group, Carolina contacts North for assistance. After North eliminates the snipers, Carolina battles Girlie and the Demo Man with Maine. After the two defeat the Insurrectionist pair, Carolina regroups with York, Washington, and Wyoming, who are pinned down by Twin Insurrectionist Chain Gunners. Tex suddenly arrives and dashes past the twin soldiers, initiating Carolina to hastily chase after her. When Carolina catches up with Tex, the two confront C.T. and the Leader. C.T. tries to tell them about the Director's crimes and true intentions, but the two refuse to listen. Carolina then engages C.T.while Tex battles the Leader. As the battle escalates, Tex throws one of the Leader's tomahawks at C.T., fatally wounding her. As the Leader drags C.T. into an escape pod, Carolina berates Tex for killing a teammate, but the latter tells her that C.T. is now a traitor, before calling for extraction. With the mission a failure, Carolina begins to extensively train, in order to bring herself back up to the No. 1 spot on the leaderboard. Feeling envious of Agent Texas, Carolina retreats to a locker room where Sigma and Gamma inform her about Tex's pairing with Omega, who is said to be the most powerful of all the fragments. Carolina then realizes that Tex is only superior because of Omega and, as a result, speaks with the Director and Counselor about an A.I. implantation. When the Director tells her that the next two A.I. are set up to be paired with Washington and South Dakota, he gives Carolina a choice of who to delay. Carolina makes a bold decision to take both A.I., delaying both Wash and South. Carolina then enters surgery for implantation, receiving Eta and Iota, and soon afterward, demands a match with Tex. As the match begins, the Director questions why there is an unscheduled fight, and upon seeing Tex, cries out her name (Allison). His actions send everyone into extreme pain, as A.I. voices begin screaming the word "Allison" around the room. Carolina pleads to make the voices stop, but the Director does nothing. Tex decides to ease her suffering by knocking her out, causing her to fall into a coma. Freelancer Break-In After awaking from her coma, Carolina stormed to the Director and Counselor, demanding she keeps her A.I. and wasn't going to give them up because of a miscalculation. When Texas, now gone rogue, infiltrates an unauthorized sector of the Mother of Invention, the Director instructs Carolina do what she must to stop her. Along the way, Carolina meets York and realizes he is supporting Tex. York tries to convince her to help them, but Carolina refuses and fights him. After defeating York, Carolina confronts Tex and the two battle on the bridge of the ship. While fighting, the two weaken the observation window of the ship's bridge, causing the force of the blows to send it into the atmosphere. The ship then crash-lands on a frozen planet, where Carolina is ejected out of the ship through the weakened window, landing near a cliff. Agent Maine, now the Meta, soon approaches her and forcibly removes her two A.I., Eta and Iota, before tossing her off the cliff. However, Carolina manages to save herself by using her grappling gun, leading everyone to believe that she died in the fall. Hunting the Director A few years later, after her supposed death and the Meta's defeat, Carolina, with the help of the Reds and Blues, rescues Epsilon from the memory unit and tells him that he's going to help her kill the Director. Epsilon questions how she is alive, but Washington interrupts, stating that the others need help. At the front of the UNSC Archives, Carolina attacks UNSC soldiers while waiting for their extraction. After Grif eliminates the soldiers, Carolina begins barking orders at the Reds and Blues. The group doesn't understand her orders, however, so Washington explains it for them. After leaving, the group makes an unexpected stop at a Wind Power facility, angering Carolina. Despite this, she performs further investigation inside the facility, where she shows regret over Maine's rampage due to Sigma's control and feels that the Director was somehow behind Sigma and Meta's rampage. Suddenly, Carolina and Wash spot Tucker and Epsilon spying on them, in which Carolina threatens them to get out. Soon after, with Wash unable to find anything new inside the facility, Carolina decides to leave Zanzibar and locate a new target: C.T. The Reds, Blues, and Carolina soon arrive at the desert, where Carolina and Washington head for C.T.'s location. There, Carolina tells Wash that the body they are looking at is actually the Insurrectionist Leader's, who took C.T.'s identity along with a datapad containing information about the Director. After investigating the information on the datapad, Carolina leaves to a nearby island to check on some "unfinished business,", inadvertently taking Epsilon with her, who is stored inside her Mongoose. At an Island Fortress, Carolina investigates the site where York was killed many years ago. Epsilon then makes his presence known, takes the form of Epsilon-Delta, and initiates a memory sequence that he had uncovered while browsing through the Director's files. In the logs, a holographic representation of York states that he had received a transmission from Project Freelancer, saying that someone was causing them some trouble, leading him to believe that Carolina was still alive. However, in the final recording, York sadly reveals that it was Texas, not Carolina who was still active. After the log ends, Epsilon informs Carolina on more intel, in which the latter thanks him. The pair returns to the desert and tell the Reds and Blues that they are all going back to Outpost 17-B. Conflict with the Reds and Blues When the Reds and Blues arrive at Valhalla, Carolina asks Wash to show her the remains of the ship. When Carolina inspects the ship, she has Epsilon and Wash scavenge for evidence, vowing that Texas can't keep her secrets from her. However, the search turns out to be fruitless, frustrating Carolina. When Carolina decides to leave Valhalla, Washington, annoyed with her attitude, sternly reminds her that their chances of finding anything was slim and explains that the Reds and Blues won't be ready to leave. Carolina glares at Wash and states that the mission will be completed regardless. Carolina gathers the Reds and Blues to prepare to leave Valhalla until Epsilon asks to speak with her alone. Epsilon tells Carolina to let go of her rivalry with Tex because she wouldn't find the Director if she didn't stay focused. Carolina then pulls out the dog tag Washington scavenged from the ship and discovers that it belonged to C.T. Realizing that there is data stored on it, Epsilon enters the dog tag and returns to inform Carolina that he knows the Director's location. Carolina and Epsilon soon gather the Reds and Blues inside the Red Team's Hologram Chamber and inform them of their plan to kill the Director. However, the group refuses to help them, unwilling to be used as cannon fodder. As the squad crumbles, Carolina threatens to shoot Tucker when he refuses to follow her orders, but Washington stops her in retaliation. Carolina is shocked at Wash's actions and becomes remorseful as Wash angrily tells her he won't let her condemn his "friends." After Epsilon furiously blames the Reds and Blues for all of his problems, the group walk out on them, leaving Carolina and Epsilon alone in the chamber. Confronting the Director Upon arriving with Epsilon at the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, the pair meet with F.I.L.S.S., who informs them that the Director was still inside. After gaining access, the two enter a teleporter and come face to face with an army of robotic Tex drones. Undaunted, Carolina attacks, using everything in the room to her full advantage. After charging at the army with her Speed Unit, Carolina is ultimately knocked down and admits that she could never beat Tex. As the drones surround her, the Reds and Blues come to her, and Epsilon's, rescue. Her morale restored, Carolina and the Reds and Blues manage to defeat the rest of the copies once Epsilon enters them and shuts them down. Carolina and Epsilon soon find the Director watching a video file of Allison repeatedly. The Director pleads for more time so he can bring back Allison right, but Epsilon demands that they kill him and make him pay for what he has done. Carolina attempts to rekindle her hatred towards the Director, but simply gives him a disappointed frown, her anger having ebbed away from her experiences and seeing how broken the Director has become. Before leaving, she kisses the Director on the forehead and, upon his request, leaves him her pistol. Epsilon is enraged at the loss, but Carolina reminds him that he himself taught that people needed to let go. After leaving, Epsilon and Carolina help relocate the Reds and Blues to a new home, where they continue their usual antics. Overlooking both teams on a cliff, Epsilon decides to stay with them, but Carolina mentions that she intercepted a transmission detailing thugs that have stolen Freelancer equipment, and offers Epsilon to accompany her. She then quotes her mother on a saying on goodbyes, and Epsilon remarks that Carolina's mother was a smart lady, though Carolina counters this by mentioning her horrible taste in men. The two then both disappear from the area, as Caboose looks on from below. Shipwrecked on Chorus In Season 11, Locus is seen communicating with who he believes to be a superior, whose voice is distorted. This is soon revealed to be Carolina, who expresses interest in a sealed UNSC crate that Locus had secured earlier on. When he suggests he execute a captured Sarge, Donut, and Washington, she challenges him, asking if he feels threatened by them. When he responds negatively, she reaffirms for him to obey orders before stating that she would see him soon. Weeks later, Carolina and Epsilon infiltrate an abandoned F.A.C. munitions facility and obtain data regarding stolen Freelancer equipment. After Epsilon helps Carolina escape the compound, the two discover that Control, Locus, and a mercenary named Felix have obtained advanced weaponry and plan to kill Chorus' inhabitants as well as the Reds and Blues. In order to save them, Carolina poses as a mercenary and successfully rescues the Blood Gulch Crew from the Mercenary Team at F.A.C. Outpost 37 by using a Teleportation Grenade to escape. Arriving at her secret Forest Base, Carolina and Epsilon explain to the Reds and Blues that their ship was purposely crashed on Chorus by the Space Pirates, who are mass-producing advanced versions of the ship's Freelancer equipment. Battling the Space Pirates In order to learn more about the pirates' weaponry, the group analyze Grif's Suppressor and discover a connection between it and the Teleportation Grenades. In order to find out who supplied the grenades, Carolina, and the Blues decide to search one-half of the ship at Crash Site Alpha, while the Reds search the ship's manifest at Crash Site Bravo. While at Alpha, the Blues and Carolina obtain data from the ship, but are soon attacked by Space Pirates. As they close in on them, Tucker frantically removes the drive containing the data, forcing the group to teleport away. Returning to the forest, Caboose is nearly killed by a Space Pirate, but Carolina rescues him at the cost of re-injuring her leg. After Dr. Grey patches Carolina up, she and Wash interrogate the mercenary, Zachary Miller, who reveals that the tractor beam at Crash Site Alpha was responsible for bringing them to Chorus. Suddenly, more space pirates attack the base, forcing Wash to teleport the group to the fueling station, where he reveals that Freckles' storage unit contains a tracking device. After Epsilon removes the tracker, Felix and Locus contact the Blood Gulch Crew and offer them a first-class trip off Chorus. Distrustful of the two, the group execute a sneak attack on the mercenaries at Radio Jammer Station 1C. After Felix reveals the Pirates' plans to Tucker, Carolina and the other Reds and Blues disable the radio jammer, allowing Epsilon to send Felix's recorded words from Tucker's helmet cam to the Feds and Rebels at Armonia, who finally learn secret behind the Pirates' involvement in the war. Because of this, Felix and Locus teleport away. After the Feds and Rebels form a truce, they pick up the Blood Gulch Crew from the radio jammer station and thank them for their efforts. Regrouping at the New Republic HQ, Epsilon processes the manifest and informs Carolina on the true identity of Control: Chairman Malcom Hargrove. When the Chairman declares war on Chorus, the Blood Gulch Crew, Federal Army, and New Republic, accept his declaration. Going to War A month later, Carolina oversees the seizing of a Charon facility alongside Epsilon, Tucker, and Sarge, where they discover an alien temple nearby. Dr. Grey decides to further study it with Tucker, Caboose and Sarge, but Tucker accidentally reactivates the temple and inadvertently destroys all of Charon's hybrid weapons. The group inform the others at Armonia of this and devise a plan to fight the pirates while they're down: Kimball, Wash, the Reds, and Chorus armies will attack the pirates at Crash Site Alpha while Carolina, Dr. Grey, and the Blues follow coordinates the temple emitted. Upon arriving at their destination, the group find an energy portal and learn that only a true warrior can be accepted through. When Carolina decides to pass through she sees illusions of the Freelancers and Blood Gulch Crew die, shocking her and causing her to fail though she keeps the details vague to her team. Caboose is then sent through and manages to pass the test, befriending an alien A.I. he names Santa. Santa informs them of the Communication Temple, which will allow them to make contact with Earth without the disruption of the radio jammers. He also mentions the planet's Purge and the location of a key that can activate it. Just then the group is ambushed by Sharkface and his band of space pirates, forcing Carolina to activate her bubble shield to protect her friends. After Sharkface leaves for the key, Carolina contacts Doyle and tells him to send a squad to obtain the key at the east mountains before the mercs do. After Grey and Freckles kill the pirates, the group learn that Doyle himself obtained the key, prompting them to go after him. Upon arriving at the mountains, the team encounters Sharkface, who persuades Carolina into chasing him. When the two engage in combat, Sharkface quickly overwhelms Carolina, forcing her to push Epsilon to run all of her enhancements in order to beat him. Epsilon, however, is unable to and dematerializes, causing Carolina to fall off a cliff. Luckily, due to the surrounding trees breaking her fall, Carolina survives and returns to Armonia with the rest of the assault and away teams. After Dr. Grey patches her up, Carolina confronts Epsilon about his actions at the mountains. Epsilon explains that he can't run multiple enhancements at once since he is only a fragment. Afterward, Carolina helps Doc and the Reds and Blues hold a counseling session for Kimball and Doyle, in hopes to improve their relationship, but things quickly go south. Suddenly, the session comes to an abrupt end when Armonia becomes under attack by Space Pirates. Charon's Final Assault In order to survive, Epsilon suggests eradicating the pirates by overloading the city's nuclear reactor, with Carolina, Wash, and Kimball being sent to overload it. After running into Sharkface, however, Carolina convinces him to fight her alone, which he agrees to. As the two battle, Carolina apologizes to Sharkface for what Project Freelancer did to him and his friends, but Sharkface refuses her apology and attacks. Luckily, Carolina manages to outmatch Sharkface and soon regroups with Wash and Kimball, who quickly execute him. The four are then picked up by the Reds, but soon discover that Doyle decided to remain in the city to ignite the reactor himself, in an act of self-sacrifice. When Doyle does so, he kills a majority of the space pirates and destroys the city, causing a huge nuclear blast. Thus, Carolina uses her bubble shield to protect her friends. After escaping, Kimball and the crew regroup at Crash Site Bravo with the armies, who mourn the loss of Doyle. As the crew formulates a counterattack plan to stop Felix and Locus, Kimball delivers a speech to the Chorus armies that motivates them to fight as one. While the Reds and Blues fight off the pirates at the Comm Temple with the Feds and Rebels, Wash and Carolina confront Felix and Locus at the Purge. After a long and brutal fight the Freelancers inform the two of their strategy and reveal that their base, Crash Site Alpha, has been taken over. Upon seeing the Tartarus being pulled in towards the Purge, due to the tractor beams being reactivated, the four take cover from the ship's destruction. Luckily, Wash and Carolina survive and leave for the Comm Temple to assist their comrades. Upon regrouping with the others, the pirates unleash several Mantises. Because of this, Carolina gives Epsilon to Tucker and fights the droids with Wash and the armies outside, while the Reds and Blues activate the Temple. After the crew broadcast their message, Hargrove arrives at the planet in the Staff of Charon and releases more Mantises. As Carolina, Wash, and the armies hold off the droids, the Reds and Blues board the enemy ship and successfully override the droids' controls. Carolina, Kimball, Wash, Dr. Grey, and the lieutenants then act as the crew's evac from the ship. Retirement After defeating Hargrove, Carolina finds out about Epsilon's sacrifice, leaving her and the rest of the crew devastated. The Reds and Blues then decide to retire from combat and, with Kimball's help, go into exile on an ocean moon. However, Carolina quickly struggles to enjoy the simple life and eventually takes part in the rest of the Reds and Blues' antics. Ten months later, IDA reporter Dylan Andrews and her cameraman Jax Jonez arrive on the moon and explain the recent attacks attributed to the crew, as well as the disappearance of several Freelancers, alarming both Carolina and Wash. Dylan then reveals a poor-quality distress message from Church, prompting the crew to take action. Carolina and Wash leave to search for the missing Freelancers while the crew, except Grif, and the reporters depart to find the message's source. Carolina and Wash arrive at a beach and search the residence of former Freelancer Agent Illinois. Although the two don't find Illinois, they find a photo inside his hut, depicting Illinois, Carolina, York, Wyoming, and North Dakota drinking at a bar. As the two begin reminiscing about their time at Project Freelancer, Carolina expresses guilt over missing an opportunity to start over with York but Wash assures her that she still has time. Carolina then attempts to throw away York's Lighter but Wash stops her and holds her hand. The two stare out towards the ocean view. Wash then proposes they use their Recovery Beacons to lure the ones attacking the Freelancers to them, which Carolina agrees to. After some time, the Reds and Blues themselves arrive at the beach alongside the Blues and Reds, former sim troopers of Project Freelancer. Upon getting acquainted, the Blues and Reds inform Carolina and Wash about the UNSC's eradication of Freelancer personnel as well as their plan to take down the UNSC. Carolina, however, proposes they have Dylan publicize the story rather than take a confrontational approach but Temple, the leader of the Blues and Reds, argues against this. Temple then leads the two Freelancers to a room containing Agent Illinois and several other ex-Freelancers, all frozen in armor lock; all dead. Temple reveals that he has been hunting and killing the remaining Freelancers and proceeds to lock Carolina and Wash in their armor. He states his surprise that Carolina didn't recognize him and leaves the two locked inside the room. Personality Carolina has a very similar personality to Tex, as both are ambitious, strong willed, and rarely break into humor. This is possibly because Tex is based on her mother, who may have left a large impact on Carolina. During her career at Project Freelancer, Carolina was confident, caring, and somewhat cocky, being able to joke around with her fellow comrades while maintaining a serious and commanding demeanor with them during missions, traits of a natural leader. She is also very open, as she volunteered to talk to South after her outburst in Realignment and constantly displays concern for those she cares about whenever they get hurt, proceeding to take immediate action to prevent any further harm. After the arrival of Agent Texas, however, Carolina becomes more serious and cold-hearted, as she begins hiding her emotions more so and focused more on her goal to succeed. As a result, she avoids becoming attached to others as she has experienced losing those dear to her multiple times, such as her mother, Allison, her lover, York, and comrades in arms like Maine, North Dakota, South Dakota, and Wyoming. Unfortunately, Carolina's will to beat Tex indirectly causes the deaths of some of her friends. Carolina also seemingly has developed an inferiority complex, as she often tries to prove herself multiple times and admits that she could never beat Tex, who the Director shows more care for. However, as Season 10 progressed, Carolina began to regain confidence in herself and expressed more of her emotions after interacting with the Reds and Blues. She became more willing to tell jokes and developed a strong attachment to the Blood Gulch soldiers, most notably Epsilon, who she considers her new family. She also seems to have a brother-like relationship with Epsilon, with Epsilon even calling Carolina 'Sis' on one occasion. Since she spent most of her life training in the military, she is unable to remain inactive for very long. Similar to Tex, after retiring with the Reds and Blues, she got involved in their usual antics but was still a little serious. Carolina does have a sense of humor in spite of her serious demeanor. A perfect instance of this is that she attempted to join the Reds' and Blues' band simply to see them squirm at her horrific singing abilities. This shows that so long as she can get a good enough rise out of her friends, Carolina has no qualms about humiliating herself in front of them to a certain extent. This shows just how much she has grown since first joining the Blood Gulch Crew, developing a good enough relationship with them to clown around at her own expense for the laughs. Relationships Carolina has developed many relationships with numerous characters. Themes Ambition Carolina has shown great ambition to be the best, which at some points prevents her to act logically. This is best shown when she was originally ranked number one on the Freelancer leaderboard and became jealous of Tex when she took her place. She later became so driven to take her revenge on the Director that she was willing to threaten the Reds and Blues to obtain her revenge. However, after True Colors and Don't Say It, she obtained a revelation about her actions and goals, finally putting aside her ambition and past. However, there are times when Carolina's ambition has hurt her. For example, in Party Crasher Carolina was so determined to apprehend Texas that she refused to leave with York and in turn never saw him again. During her battle with the Tex Drones, Carolina was clouded by her drive to defeat Tex that she pushed herself to the extreme and almost died in the process, if not for the intervention of the Reds and Blues. In Along Came a Spider, Epsilon persuades Carolina to loosen up, in which the latter does so by saying Tucker's catchphrase, only managing to make the situation awkward. Trust During her time at Project Freelancer, Carolina seemed to trust her teammates to a high degree, stating to Epsilon that they had the best training and the best equipment. However, after Tex's arrival, Carolina's jealousy of her conflicted with her relationships with her friends. Specifically during the break-in, after realizing that York was working with Tex, she tells him that he can no longer trust her and the two engage in battle, ending their close relationship. Ever since then, Carolina gains a difficulty in trusting others and blames Tex and the Director for this. After meeting the Reds and Blues, Carolina showed great annoyance of them and their lack of military knowledge. Every time they did something that did not benefit the mission to find the Director, she became furious several times. Yet, as time passed, Carolina became more attached and trusting to them, after they rescue her. It is later revealed in Season 13 that Carolina saw the Freelancers as her family and holds a deep sorrow over their deaths. Because of this, she now sees the Blood Gulch Crew as her new family and becomes very fearful about losing them. Skills and Abilities Combat Carolina is a very powerful and capable Freelancer, perhaps one of the most proficient in the series. During Season 9, she was shown to have been the highest ranking Freelancer for most of the season, which is a testament to her skill. She has displayed the ability to take out multiple foes at once with martial arts alone, as shown during the episodes Number One and The Sarcophagus, in which she does so with the help of her Adaptive Camouflage in the latter and despite being heavily outnumbered and outgunned in the former. She further displays these skills in Spiral, where she is not only able to hold her own against but is also able to overwhelm two Insurrectionist soldiers, both of which were notable for being able to completely overwhelm Maine not so long before. However, according to the Counselor, Carolina is 57% more likely to neglect her teammates when faced with a competitive scenario. This is shown in Temple of the Key and Dish Best Served, where she encounters Sharkface. Upon seeing him, Carolina quickly chases after him, abandoning her squad in the process. When the two battle, Sharkface proves to be an equal match for Carolina, causing her to push Epsilon into running all of her enhancements to best Sharkface. Unfortunately, this leads to Epsilon failing due to his inability to run multiple enhancements alone and Carolina falling off a cliff. Weaponry Carolina has been shown to be skilled with multiple weapons but uses the magnum and grappling hook. The Magnum seems to be her primary weapon, as she uses it in every battle-related appearance of hers. The grappling hook, which looks like a black pistol, she often uses with great skill in three instances; the first, in Number One, she uses it to divert the direction of a turret at the ground after the Demo Man attempted to kill her, South and North with it. The second time was when she chased down the Sleeveless Insurrectionist atop buildings, using the grappling hook to swing from one building to the next. on her back.]] The third instance was when she grappled Washington, in order to save him from a nuke. In Season 10, however, Carolina seems to have expanded her arsenal. During Revenants, she is seen wielding a Battle Rifle and uses it to fight off attackers. During Episode 2, Carolina is seen dual wielding Plasma Rifles, while also making good use of a Gravity Hammer. She later uses two Plasma Rifles during the battle at the Longshore Shipyards, as well as using for the first time a Humbler Stun Device upon contact with the Insurrection members she was fighting. During the Chorus Trilogy, Carolina makes use of the Space Pirates' hybrid weaponry very quickly after studying them, and becomes efficient with several of their equipment, such as the Binary Rifle and Teleportation Grenades. Agility Carolina has also displayed great reflexes, as shown in Spiral, as she is seen dodging a round from a sniper rifle from an insurrectionist and evading many rounds from an Assault Rifle during battle with another Insurrectionist despite the close distance. Another testament to her reflexes is her reaction time when using her Speed Boost enhancement, being able to take on multiple Tex drones at super high velocities with ease. She was even capable of dodging five point-blank shots from a pistol with a helix jump, which immediately followed into a counterattack with a slash and stab from Maine's newly acquired Brute Shot. Her reflexes were hinted at during Introductions, where she makes note of having never been hit by lock down paint during a training session, a feat that none of the other Freelancers so far, other than perhaps Tex has displayed. As a testament to Carolina's agility, she has never been hit by gunfire in Season 9, and only once in Season 10. Resourcefulness armor enhancement to impersonate Insurrectionists.]] Carolina is also resourceful, being capable of using her immediate environment to her advantage, as displayed where she makes use of a hanging banshee by launching it at Sharkface with a frag grenade and immediately after throwing a gravity hammer at his head to deal a finishing blow, ending that confrontation. This feat is further exemplified when Wash comments on it as "just showing off." During the destruction of the 110 storey Insurrection Building, Carolina, along with the other Freelancers, fought off several enemies while protecting the Sarcophagus at the same time, all while falling in midair. Carolina also efficiently uses her equipment and weaponry to her advantage, shown to be prepared for any situation. For example, during her battle with C.T., Carolina quickly utilizes her Humbler Stun Device after C.T. disarms her magnum, and bests the latter's use of her holograms. In Party Crasher, after the Meta steals her two A.I. and throws her off a cliff, Carolina manages to save herself from death by using her Grappling Hook and remains hidden for several years afterward. In the Chorus Trilogy, Carolina was shown to have recovered numerous Armor enhancements and pose as a space pirate in order to gain information from them. This was proven useful, as she and Epsilon were able to save both the Blood Gulch Crew and the two armies of Chorus. Overall, Carolina displays unquestionable skill in using her environment and situation to keep up and even overcome her enemies. She is also a good leader, being able to keep her team organized and is capable of improvising. Kills Using various weapons, Carolina defeated many Insurrection soldiers when she was still with Project Freelancer and destroyed several Tex drones in True Colors. She later kills a few mercenaries in Long Time No See, with assistance from Epsilon. Carolina attacks Insurrectionists.png|Several Insurrectionists Carolina attacks Tex drones.png|Several Tex drones Gallery Carolina fired up.png Carolinaandepsilon 22 2.png Carolina 22 halo4.png Carolina 22 2.png Carolina 22 1.png Carolina and Epsilon infiltrate Facility.png Carolina falls.png Carolina going to meet York - S10.png|Carolina in a Season 10 deleted scene. Carolanddirector22.png Carolina_front_view.png Wash and Carolina are Ready - S10.png Tex and Carolina battle.png Meta attacks Carolina.png Carolina holds CT's dog tag.png Carolina sees heart-shaped knife.png Carolina and Caboose.png Carolina and Four Seven Niner.png Carolina punch pelican.png Carolina and Sigma.png 11 19 00010.png Carolina uses Grappling hook.png Carolina vs Sleeves.png Epsilon and Carolina - one more objective.png Tex drones surround Carolina.png Epsilon helps Carolina.png Carolina aims at York.png Whiteepsilonandcarolina.png Carolina angry at Director and Counselor.png Washbacktocarolina.png Carolina attacks Insurrectionists.png Epsilon and Carolina S10.png Carolina Halo 4.png Carolinaandepsilon 22 1.png Carolina 22 3.png Carolina beginning to inform the Red's and Blue's - S12E12.png Carolina S12E12.png 12 1200001.png 12 11 00020.png Imagine what it is to me - S12E11.png It's amateur hour - S12E11.png It's already done - S12E11.png Oh you'll be fine - S12E11.png You're getting faster - S12E11.png Carolina aiming - S12E11.png There's only one door - S12E11.png Carolina fights Locus 2 S12E18.png Carolina and Tucker S12E14.png Carolina and Tucker S12.png North talks to Carolina.png Carolina and North.png Carolina and Simmons.png Carolina, Kimball, and Grey - S12PSA3.png Carolina S12.png 12 14 00016.png 12 14 00015.png 12 14 00007.png 12 14 00005.png 12 14 00003.png Sharkface grabs Carolina.png Carolina vs Sharkface slow-mo.png Carolina vs Sharkface 3.png Carolina and Epsilon S13E11.png Carolina activates shield in midair.png Carolina activates adaptive camo.png Sharkface knocks down Carolina.png Carolina punches Sharkface.png Carolina hits Sharkface.png Carolina and Epsilon in shield.png Carolina wants to go through portal.png Trivia *Carolina is the first character to have a birth year revealed, first hinted in the Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide book, being born 29 years before the Alpha arrives at Blood Gulch. This makes her 34 years old during the events of The Chorus Trilogy, which is later confirmed in the special episode Meta vs. Carolina: Dawn of Awesome. *Carolina's face and body movements are modeled after the RT user lakeyes. *Carolina is the fifth character, and third female character, in Red vs. Blue to have her face revealed. *Carolina, along with the Meta, Tex and North Dakota, is one of the few Freelancers to have more than one armor enhancement in their possession at once ('''Carolina': Adaptive Camouflage, EMP, Healing Unit, BioScan, Domed Energy Shield and Speed Boost; Tex: Strength Boost and Active Camouflage; Meta: Various abilities stolen from dead agents, North: Domed Energy Shield and Enhanced Motion Tracker).'' *Carolina could be considered the main protagonist of the Project Freelancer Saga, due to the fact that most of the story from seasons 9 and 10 revolves around her memories and goals. *It was revealed in the episode Hate to Say Goodbye that Carolina was alive and, along with Wash, is one of the few known Freelancers that is still active. **The episode also marks the first time Carolina is seen wielding a weapon other than her usual Magnum. *Carolina's armor can be recreated in Halo 3. The required armor is as follows: Rogue helmet, and Recon right shoulder, left shoulder and chest piece. It is not a perfect replica as the coloring system for her armor is based on Halo 2's own system and slight changes have been made to her armor, such as her shoulders, which have had the pieces that stick out removed. In the finale of Season 11, her shoulders have been changed to the Mark VI variant, but return to the Recon variant in the Season 12 teaser trailer. **In Halo 4, Carolina's armor consists of a Recon helmet, Stalker torso, Mark VI forearms and legs, and Stalker visor color. Her shoulders change between Recruit and Mark VI variants. In Cloak and Dagger, her full armor set appears to be Recon helmet, Stalker torso, Recruit shoulder plates, Mark VI forearms and Mark V Legs with the Legendary visor color. *It is highly possible that Carolina may be ambidextrous. For instance, in The Sarcophagus and Spiral, she is constantly seen fighting with her right hand, using her custom grappling hook and her Magnum pistol. However, throughout Season 10, Carolina is often seen using her left hand, holding her Magnum with it and in the episodes Fighting Fire and C.T. fights with it using an electric baton. She also appears to have no problems with dual wielding her two Plasma Rifles. **This assumption is confirmed in Meta vs. Carolina: Dawn of Awesome ''as one of Carolina's listed skills/traits is "ambidextrous". *Due to the fact that Sigma was originally her A.I and the Eta and Iota A.I.s were intended to be implanted with Agents Washington and South Dakota, Carolina can be considered to be indirectly responsible, not only for Maine's rampage as the Meta, but also for Washington's implantation with Epsilon and subsequent mental breakdown, along with South's lost chance to have an A.I. and in turn, North's eventual death. *It was revealed in ''Party Crasher that Carolina was the very first victim of the Meta's rampage. *While indirectly doing so, Carolina technically managed to kill the Director by giving him her pistol, which he most likely used to commit suicide. **However, it is unknown whether the Director committed suicide with Carolina's magnum or Washington's. In the previous episode, Washington gave his pistol to Carolina after her fight with the Tex drones, meaning Wash would also be indirectly responsible for the Director's death. *It is confirmed in Don't Say It that Carolina is the daughter of Allison and the Director. **In Reconstruction: Chapter 17, when Wash revealed that Tex got special treatment from the Director compared to the other Freelancer agents, Church responded with "You sound jealous. What's the matter, daddy didn't love you enough?". As it turned out, this was literally the case for Carolina. *Carolina is one of only four Freelancers whose name has been on the Freelancer Ranking board in every scene in which it is featured, the other three being York, North, and Wash. *Carolina is the third soldier to be seen without her armor as seen on a deleted scene for the Season 10 DVD; the first two being York and North. *In a deleted scene on the Season 10 DVD, Carolina is seen walking into Club Errera, the nightclub where she met York, wearing a blue miniskirt, a white tank top, and brown boots. *Although she was first mentioned in Biting the Hand, Carolina did not appear until 4 seasons later. *Carolina has many similarities to Luke McKay's drawing of Tex, as both have red hair, green eyes, and pale faces. *Carolina is one of the few characters in the series with her own distinct theme (others, most notably, being Tex and the Meta). The theme makes its first appearance, along with Carolina's, in Number One, and appears to be symbolic of her status as a tragic hero, using a major-minor half scale motif to create a melancholic and fairly sad theme. It also appears to have some similarities to Tex's theme, and the two are frequently played counterpoint whenever Carolina and Tex interact on-screen. **Carolina's theme also shows similarity to Sharkface's musical motif from Season 13, which reflect both their situations of being tragic victims of circumstance and the fact they are foils of each other. In addition, both themes are played counterpoint in their fight during Armonia, Part 2, further reinforcing this theme. *Interestingly, Carolina is not specified to be either North or South, despite the fact that two different states named "Carolina" exist. *Like Tucker and his plasma sword, Carolina seems to favor alien weaponry, examples being the plasma rifles and gravity hammer used in Season 10. This is interesting since they both have the same armor color. *Carolina won in the 64th episode of Screwattack's hit series Death Battle against The Meta. **Her partnership with Epsilon proved to be her greatest asset in the fight, as well as her combat skills being able to counter The Meta and her healing unit repairing damage obtained from the fight. *Carolina has used the most weapons throughout the series. *Carolina is a light swearer, mostly only using "hell" and "dammit" if anything. Fall From Heaven is the only instance of her saying "fuck". *It is implied in Previously On that Carolina is a horrific singer, yet is so threatening that the other members of the Reds and Blues will not openly criticize her ability for fear of her murderous wrath. **In Battlescars, it is revealed that she is aware on her bad singing abilities, and only joined in the band, in her own words, "to watch them Reds and Blues squirm". References Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reds and Blues